


The Captain's Quarters

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not complaining, he just wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's Quarters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



Sometimes Marvelous wonders why AkaRed had such a large bed in the Captain's Quarters.

It's not like he knew Basco would betray them, that Marvelous would end up captain, with a crew of four beneath him.

Marvelous isn't complaining though. Not when Joe kisses the back of his neck, his arms wrapped tight and possessive around his middle. Or when Don bites down the line of his hip, unusually aggressive, just like he is when he's fighting.

He's not complaining when Luka kisses Ahim in front of him, hard and slow, Ahim's hand still pressed over his heart, Luka's hand tangled in Don's hair as Don's mouth works at his dick.

He's not complaining when Joe's presses into him - no, that sound is _not_ complaint - Joe's hand reaching for Luka's, their fingers threading in Don's hair.

He's not complaining when Luka's mouth abandons Ahim's lips for her body, when Ahim's lips find his own.

He's not complaining when he can't even tell who is where anymore. When they all cry out together, when they all exist in perfect bliss together.

He wonders again when they sleep, all curled up like kittens.

He wonders, and he sends silent thanks.


End file.
